My Guardian Angel
by 3AlyMK3
Summary: When Alyson, a 14-year old girl, gets rescued by Pit from her abusive father, he life gets much better as she reunites with her deceased mother and befriends the two angels that she now lives with. Over time, she starts to develop feelings for Pit. Will she ever pull herself together and admit her feelings? And will she be able to save her mother from Hades' wrath?
1. Chapter 1

My Guardian Angel Chapter 1: Introduction

I do not own Kid Icarus, Nintendo or any of its characters, the

Government, the EPA, the president, the world, etc. Basically I

Own nothing, so don't sue me and enjoy!

For all of my 14 years of living my life has been awful, terrible, depressing, filled with questions of why this had happened to me, and what I did to deserve this. If you've ever heard the saying, "same shit, just a different day", that would explain my whole life perfectly. Then again, when you're living with no mother, a highly abusive father, only one friend, and the fact that everyone at your school either thinks you're invisible or just plain hates you because they know about your dad and they laugh at your pitifulness and bruises, then nothing else seems to describe my life better than that saying. Then that all changed one day, when I was visited by someone who was with me all my life, yet I had only seen him once in a vision, someone who had protected me, cared about me; someone who was my guardian, an angel like the ones my mother spoke of.


	2. Chapter 2

My Guardian Angel Chapter 2: My parents

Once again, I don't own Kid Icarus, Nintendo, or anything except my body and luscious hair anyway sorry for the long wait, enjoy!

My mom and I were very close when I was little, one of the sweetest, gentlest, warm-hearted people I had ever met. I know that sounds kind of cliché and corny, but it was true, she was my first best friend. We had both hated my dad since he treated us like crap, whacking us around and screaming at us, even though we didn't do anything wrong three-fourths of the time. We had a very strong bond, and mom would always tell me stories, most of which had to do with angels. I remember when I was four, I walked outside to my mother and sat down beside her under the large oak tree that grew in our backyard, and I looked up and asked her," Mommy, what are angels?", and my mother had replied with," an angel is a special person, one that has white wings on their back, and watches after you, even though you can't see them, they are always there beside you. But if you believe hard enough, you can hear them or catch glimpses of them". "I can?" "yes, my darling". For a long time after that, I kept asking my mom questions about angels and she would always gladly answer me. One day when I was 6 years old, my parents were having the biggest argument ever, my dad was beating up my mom constantly, and I was crying in the living room, and then the worst thing happened: I heard a gunshot and silence, I ran into the kitchen where they were arguing and I saw mom on the floor with a bullet hole in her head. She was still breathing, but I knew she wouldn't last long. Thankfully I knew how to call 911, even though my dad tried to take the phone away from me, obviously not wanting her to live. The ambulance arrived, they let me drive to the hospital on it so I could be with my mom, and as I looked back at the house, I saw my dad giving me the evil eye, one that showed how much he truly despised me. At the hospital, I had come in to my mom's room just as her few minutes left of her life had come. I ran to her bedside with waterlogged eyes, she simply gave me a weak, yet warm smile as if she were trying to cheer me up, even though I already knew what was going to happen. A few minutes later, her eyes began to close and the heart monitor began to get flat, until it was a single straight noise and her eyes were all the way shut. I was silent for a minute, and then I said," good night Mommy. Sweet dreams".

My dad, as you already know, is highly abusive. Everyday, I have a new bruise on my body among the hundreds that are already on there, my behind stings from all the hard spankings and belt lashes he gives me, and not to mention I'm also super exhausted from doing so many of his chores because he can't get off his lazy ass and do them himself. He goes grocery shopping, but it's only once a month and it's only for a few things, the rest of the time he eats fast food. The reason he's so abusive is because he's a drunkard, and also a drug dealer, the only thing he cares about is his beer and himself. Luckily I have a friend that I've had since I was two, and she's pretty much my only friend since everyone at school hates me and laughs at me because of my dad and my looks. Her mom helps me out and sends me clothes, food, birthday presents, toiletries, and money to buy things. My friend's name is Isabella, and she's always comforting me and staying true to me. I love her for that, especially since everyday is a pain for me, and I'm hardly ever happy. The worst days are when I pray really hard to the Goddess and to my guardian angel, whom I have noticed signs of his presence in the past, one time my dad was about to beat my hand with a ruler, and it broke before it touched my hand. And one time my dad had charged after me with his fist up, and I felt someone push me safely to the side just in time, and my dad ended up hitting the ground and getting knocked out for a few hours. One time I had prayed really hard, and I actually saw him! I ran to tell Dad and led him to my room, but the angel had already left. My dad said that it might've appeared from that cuckoo clock of a brain that I have, but I didn't listen to him. I had seen that angel and I knew it.

So you like it? Hate it?(please don't, it's my first one, and I promise I'll get to the Pit part) PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

My Guardian Angel Chapter 3

I think you should already know right now that I OWN NOTHING in this fanfic except for Alyson who if you haven't already guessed by now is actually me . This is the last time I'll be doing this warning for the rest of the fanfic. So enjoy because now we'll be getting to the Kid Icarus part!

My 15th birthday was coming in about a month, it hadn't really bothered me for the past 14 years, but somehow it was this time, mainly because I got to thinking about how for my past years of being alive my dad hadn't gotten me a single present or cared for me the least bit. It just didn't seem logical that he would do that. I didn't like his behavior on me and I wish he would change. I start thinking about ways to help him change his attitude just a bit more, just so he could find some humanity in him, he doesn't have to fully change, just enough for him to stop drinking too much and abusing me, but I don't think jail will help him very much. He's been to jail before, but his buddies bailed him out each time. Then I remember seeing an ad in the newspaper about a counseling service that helps people with drug and alcohol addictions and also helps people with a lot of criminal records become better people. I go on their website and print out a sheet to fill out. I fill out everything I know except for the space below that asks for the subject's signature. I know I can't sign it myself so I brace myself and walk over to my dad, who is sitting on his chair watching a football game and sipping a beer, with six more empty cans surrounding him. I take a deep breath and speak in a low voice, "ummm…..Dad…do you mind signing this? I really…" "that's nice, get me another beer will ya?", Dad says, turning his beer can upside down and shaking it, showing that it's empty. I roll my eyes but obey him and get a fresh can out of the fridge. I walk over to him to give him the liquor, but a thought pops up in my head, "why are you letting him do this? This will only make him worse!". When my dad reaches out to grab the beer, I immediately swipe my hand away, preventing him from reaching it. "what are you doing? Give it to me NOW!", Dad demands. I give him the paper and explain,"Dad this is serious, you need help! I can't live like this anymore! You need to become a better person." "you sound just like that bitch you call your mother, trying to change me! You can't tell me to do anything, girl, YOU HEAR? NOTHING! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT AND YOU CAN"T CHANGE A DAMN THING YOU BRAT!" my dad screams, slapping me so hard I crash to the ground. My dad then starts kicking me around as I try to cover myself to shield myself from his beatings. He picks me up and starts beating me up again, and the thing I notice is that he's hitting me harder than he ever has before. He grabs me by the neck and drags me outside, pinning my neck up against the tree. As I'm gasping for air, I notice that I'm still in my pajamas, and that today is the coldest day of the year in Greece. I start shivering as my dad whips me across my back with his belt so hard that it's already leaving huge welts. My dad finally slams me into a tree and walks away. I try to lift my limp body up as best as I can, shaking from the pain and freezing winds, and see that he has a pistol in his hand. A tear slips down my eye and I pray my head off to the Goddess, asking her to send my angel "Please, please…help me….please", I whisper as my dad points the pistol at me. Suddenly something lands in front of me and I look up. The figure is wearing a light grey jacket with white furry trim, navy pants, brown boots, and a white scarf which is wrapped around his face, the jacket also has gold thread embroidered on the edges and embroidered into a symbol of a ring with wings, the symbol of the goddess of light. I can't see who the person is since he has a hood over his head, but I notice his white wings and know that he is an angel. The angel stares at my bewildered dad and takes off his hood and pulls down his scarf, giving me a chance to see his face. He is wearing a golden laurel crown atop his messy brown hair, and has sapphire blue eyes that are narrowed in anger. "Don't lay a hand on her", he says to my dad,"I warn you sir, either leave or face consequences". My dad stares at him, then foolishly charges at him. The angel dodges under him and swiftly strikes his ankle with his bow, which he had broken in half, making my dad trip. The angel then pins him down with his foot and points an arrow at my dad's neck, when my dad puts his hands up as a surrender, the angel gets off him and walks over to me. I'm freezing cold now and before I black out, I feel him picking me up and see a stream of light encasing us.

Soooo…didja like the new chapter? Sorry if I haven't been on in a while, I've been SUPER busy with color guard camp and practicing and I'm there pretty much all day from 9 am to 9 pm, so I'm pretty tired when I get home, and not to mention I've been playing Pokemon X a lot since I just got the game. I promise I'll update as soon as I can! Byeeee!


End file.
